


You taste just like honey

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Band, F/F, F/M, M/M, not even smutty really, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: You know what I thought we needed, a Trimberly version of the Demi Lovato/Kehlani duet (if you don’t know what I’m talking about YouTube it).Trini is a hugely famous singerKim, Jason, Billy and Zack are in an up and coming bandTommy is their sassy managerI make no apologies for this....





	You taste just like honey

Trini Gomez flicks through her Snapchat stories and smiles at last nights memories, this tour has been the most amazing time of her life and tonight is the final show. Trini gets up from her dressing table and heads out of her hotel suite and knocks on room 215, a woman with tousled raven hair opens the door  
“Hi” Trini greets her  
“Fuck” the woman replies completely stumbling  
“Do you greet every person who says hi in that manner?” Trini smirks and cant help herself but laugh a little  
“I’m sorry I just don’t expect THEE Trini fucking Gomez to be at my hotel room door” the woman completely has gone into a fan girl meltdown and it’s amusing Trini even more.  
“Chill babe we’ve literally been on tour together for 3 months” Trini smiles  
“Yeah ok well I promise I was cool in high school” the woman laughs at herself  
“Kim, look I want you sing with me tonight when I sing lovin so hard I want you to come on stage and sing, the crowd will love it, they love your voice and well it’s my thankyou to you for supporting me on this tour” Trini has well and truly pursued Kim’s personal space and Kim can’t really comprehend what’s she’s been asked.  
She swallows a non existent breath because she’s sure she’s actually stopped breathing  
“How many times can I say yes?” Kim manages  
“You only have to say it once” Trini winks as she leaves Kim to come to terms with the situation  
“Oh and see you at rehearsal later, practice makes perfect so they say” Trini pokes her tongue out as she finally leaves Kim looking like a wide eyed deer.

“Zack, Zack, Zack” Kim pokes her resident sidekick and band drummer in the arm  
“I ain’t got no time for your bisexual disaster right now Kim” Zack says as he checks out his appearance in the mirror, Kim frowns as she sees him pout  
“Pleaseeeeeee I’m literally begging” Kim whines flopping herself on to a couch  
“If the worlds hottest lesbian singer invites you on the stage to sing with her, trust- she wants to bang you” Zack says nonchalantly still admiring himself in the mirror.  
“Who’s banging what now?” A blonde guy in a red t shirt questions as he enters the rehearsal space  
“Kim’s going to get lucky tonight” Zack bluntly says back finally turning away from the mirror  
“With who?” The blonde guy asks  
“Keep up Jason, Trini G has invited Kim to sing with her tonight on stage, that’s basically lesbian foreplay” Zack chuckles  
“No way Kim, that’s amazing and come on we all know you would, hell I would” Jason laughs  
“You would what Jason?” The final member of their band questions as he makes his presence known  
“Jason says he would bang Trini G Billy” Zack shrugs  
“Zack” Jason says embarrassed whilst slapping his arm  
“You guys are the worst” Kim moans and folds her arms sulking.  
“You all are the worst, why I chose to manage you in the first place is beyond me” a woman with long brunette hair says in a deadpan voice  
“Tommy Oliver our amazing manger and number one fan” Zack mocks  
“Funny you don’t take the tone when your sleeping with me Zack so how about that?” The woman mocks back.  
“Anyway I hear Trini has asked you to sing with her on stage tonight Kim?” Tommy asks  
“Erm yeah” Kim replies  
“Don’t be nervous she’s a pussycat” Tommy grins  
“She makes me flustered” Kim admits  
“That’s because she gives you a boner” Zack laughs at his own line  
“Zack, play some drums” Billy scolds him  
“I’m going to leave you losers to this, I’ll catch you guys later” Tommy smiles as she waves them goodbye but not before flipping Zack off.  
“I told you sleeping with our manager was a terrible idea Zack” Jason groans  
“Alright dad, what can I say, I like an older woman” Zack shrugs  
“That’s why Mayores is your favourite Trini Gomez song” Billy laughs  
“You actually know what that song is about B?” Jason questions  
“Not all of us suck at Spanish babe” Billy smiles chuckling  
“Oh” Jason says quietly scratching his head.

“I really admire the way you play the keyboard Billy, your finger work is so intricate” Trini smiles at the blue t shirted flustered mess  
“Ha thats what she said” Zack nudges Kim and whispers (well not really)  
“You are disgusting” Kim hisses back to him much to his delight  
“Jason my bro honestly you and that guitar are totally made for each other, if you guys want I’d totally like to tour with you again but this time I want you to be my actual band, but you’d get a slot to perform your own stuff” Trini suggests propping herself up against Jason on the arm of his chair.  
“Like a joint tour?” Kim asks quietly  
“Yeah I mean come on who wouldn’t wanna see that ?” Trini shrugs  
“It would be a fucking sell out that’s what” Tommy Oliver re appears in the room and kisses Trini on the cheek. Kim is trying to focus on the conversation but Trini is wearing red sweatpants with a white sports top and her branded boxer briefs are peering over her sweatpants and honestly Kim is so done right now.  
“Kim I thought we could switch the song from what I suggested earlier” Trini speaks making Kim snap out of her daydream at hearing her name.  
“Yeah anything works for me, what was you thinking?” Kim asks trying to fake complete clarity and understanding of what was going on  
“I thought Mayores, the crowd love it and normally I pick a dancer to come and join on me on the stage bed but instead tonight you’ll be on the bed instead, it will be fun the crowd will love it” Trini says smoothly yet almost business like and like she’s not talking about the moment where she sings to one of her backing dancer on a revolving stage bed.  
“The sounds like the most fun Kim will ever have” Zack laughs  
“And you know what some bands don’t really need a drummer Zack” Tommy says smugly  
“You wouldn’t” Zack gasps horrified and everyone starts laughing  
“I’m really craving something sugary right now” Jason sighs  
“There’s a Krispy Kreme approximately 250m from the rehearsal building” Billy responds  
“That’s not far right?” Zack raises his eyebrows  
“No come on let’s go” Jason steps up and heads out with the 2 boys following him, Tommy quickly follows suit leaving just Kim and Trini in the room.  
“Lay flat on the couch” Trini abruptly says  
“What?” Kim splutters  
“I was testing your reaction Princess, you need to look like you are into me dancing with you on stage not terrified” Trini chuckles looking Kim up and down, she admires Kimberly’s toned body and Kim fails to notice that’s what Trini is doing.  
“I’m totally ok with women dancing on me” Kim says nonsensically  
“Hey and here I was thinking I was special” Trini teases.  
The rest of the rehearsal goes well, they have natural chemistry which has been apparent from their interactions throughout the tour but Kim’s crush has turned into full blown attraction and she feels herself finding her normal confidence  
“So final tour night, going to one hell of a after party?” Kim asks  
“I’m thinking there’s only one after party I’m interested in to be honest” Trini says smoothly not giving anything away but definitely looking into Kim’s eyes and then Staring at her lips.  
“Maybe I’ll see you there then” Kim says a little suggestively as they part ways and head back to their hotel rooms.

Trini steps out on stage to sing her arguably biggest hit, her hair is down in curls but she has a few braids on one side. She’s dressed in the most exquisite soft blush pink silk lingerie and matching robe. Kim watches her take to the stage after the costume change and waits for her cue. Kim turns to study her appearance in the mirror she’s wearing a black lace bodysuit and a black leather jacket with thigh high boots, her shoulder length bob in a ruffled style. She’s never felt hotter in her life, her self admiration is cut short by Zack standing behind her  
“Well I’ve completely fucking forgotten what I was gonna say” Zack says hastily rubbing the back of his neck  
“Zack Taylor, man with the almighty mouth is speechless” Kim chuckles teasing him.  
“My eyes need washing out they have sinned” Zack groans dramatically  
“Why is Zack laying on the ground?” Jason frowns before he clocks Kim  
“Holy shit” he gasps and Kim can’t help but laugh and feel smug  
“Thanks” she says proudly  
“I mean I love you like a sister so this is completely wrong but you look wow” Jason smiles as he gives her a quick hug  
“Hey Kimberly Hart” Billy says smoothly as he enters the backstage area  
“How come out of all of you losers Billy has the most game?” Tommy rolls her eyes as she gives Kim a quick hug before her performance.  
“Oh wish me luck and it was nice knowing you all because I’m sure I’m gonna die on stage” Kim pouts  
“You are killing it” Tommy looks her up and down and bites her lip  
“Ok kill your gay moment because Zack is looking moody about it” Kim giggles as she playfully blows Zack a kiss.  
“Man now Kim’s going to be the most famous in the band” Zack huffs and throws himself back on the floor  
“The lead singer is always the front runner Zack” Jason says diplomatically  
“Yeah easy for you, there’s probably thousands of teenage girls crying into their pillows every night over Jason Scott” Zack sarcastically whinges  
“God Zack we’re not one direction” Billy rolls his eyes  
“Guys why don’t you go to the front of the stage and watch Kim’s big moment instead of having this ball aching discussion” Tommy puts her hands up in the air and leaves indicating she’s clearly had enough of the conversation.  
“Dude she’s so bossy” Jason wimps  
“Hot though” Billy says nonchalantly much to Zack and Jason’s amusement  
“Hey B keep those magic fingers away from my woman” Zack jokes  
“It’s alright I’ve got my mr high school musical” Billy smiles looking directly at Jason  
“Oh vom you two are gross, come on let’s go” Zack huffs as he finally gets off the floor.

Trini Gomez is kneeling on the prop bed, singing her opening verse, the audience are completely captivated by her and Kim breathes in from behind the stage curtain ready to perform her verse. She’s completely nervous but something inside Kim remembers she was the girl who cut off her own hair, the girl that clawed her way back from social obscurity to front a band, she was Kimberly Hart and she was going to kill it. Trini is mid chorus and Kim stepped out on stage to crowd cheers and wolf whistles, in a slight break from their scheduled choreography Kim wrapped her arms around a kneeling Trini’s waist from behind and started singing the lyrics into her ear. Trini didn’t fluster at the altered choreography and worked with it grinding her body into Kim’s, when Kim had finished her guest verse Trini turned round during an instrumental part, she put her lips onto Kim’s and kissed her slowly open mouthed and finished the kiss by biting Kim’s lips slowly. Kim smiled and kept her cool and put her hands on Trini’s waist, Trini pushed Kim flat onto the back on the prop bed and straddled Kim. It had been a few months since Kim had been underneath anyone but managed to compose herself and put her hands on Trini’s thighs. Trini began the final part of the song atop of Kim, Kim’s eye-line being directly in view of a part of Trini that Kim was sure she would like to taste. Trini being the performer and professional she was had lost herself in the song and her body moved effortlessly on top of Kim. Skin to skin and completely in sync with one another, Kim had never felt so lost and passionate in her life and she knew that in this moment neither her or Trini were playing for the audience. The final note of the song played and the lights brightened and the reality of this very public display hit them both even if they didn’t show it. Kim was sure she saw Zack mouth the words “holy shit” and she definitely saw Tommy mouthing the words  
“I’m about to make a hell of lot more money”. Trini held out her hand to help Kim up from the bed and helped her down she addressed the audience and made them roar and clap for Kim. Kim then disappeared behind the scenes and wasn’t expecting to be tackled by Zack  
“What the hell was that Kimmy? Like holy lesbian Jesus I think I’m a lesbian now” Zack hollered, Kim smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip  
“Just a performance Zack” she chuckled  
“Please you just made out with Trini fucking Gomez the worlds hottest singer on stage in front of like a billion people” Jason whispered excitedly  
“Guys please chill out it was a just a kiss, a performance” Kim shrugs as she gets herself some water.  
“People are going crazy on Twitter” Billy says as he looks up from his phone and Kim can’t help but smile a little. Tommy appears in the room at the same time  
“I knew you guys would make me money” she winks teasingly, she puts her arm around Kim  
“I think you’ll have a backstage pass to Trini’s after party tonight babe” she says suggestively but laughing  
“You are the worst manager of all time” Kim shakes her head and beams.

Trini finishes her encore and heads backstage, she changes into a short black dress and finds her way to the supporting acts backstage area.  
“Fancy an after party?” Trini announces as she sprays champagne around the room, Kim was caught in the crossfire and her t shirt was covered in champagne  
“Hell yeah” the 3 boys shout and Kim pretends to be bothered about the champagne on her shirt.  
“Well that’s a damn waste of champagne, I should lick that right off you” Trini whispers in Kim’s ear as they all leave to go back to their hotels.

The after party was torturous for Kim, all night Trini was too far from her grasp but the buzz from their on stage antics were the hot topic of the room. Kim went out to the hotel suites balcony to catch some fresh air, lost in her thoughts she’s interrupted by clinking of glasses, before she could turn she’s invaded by arms wrapping around her waist.  
“Hi” is whispered in her ear making her shiver all over, she turns slightly and bites her lip when she recognises Trini’s face  
“Hi right back” she says softly  
“Now this is a bottle of champagne I don’t want to waste so how about you come with me and make sure I don’t spill any” Trini says smoothly, huskily and Kim has never felt so weak in her entire life.  
“And where will we be going to ensure this?” Kim flirts back  
“My room?” Trini dangles her keys  
“The scandal of it all” Kim says breathlessly as she takes the glasses from Trini’s grasp and takes her free hand to follow.  
The door is barely closed and the champagne bottle and glasses put down before Trini Is pulling Kim forward to bring her flush against her body. Kim feels electricity run through her at the touch and slowly takes Trini’s lips in her own, it quickly turns into a raw, frantic kiss and neither is sure they are still breathing. Trini breaks the kiss and steps back from Kim, she seductively glances at the zipper on the front of Kim’s dress and tugs at it gently, unzipping it in one smooth motion. Trini slips each strap off Kim’s shoulders and the dress was soon discarded on the floor.  
“On the bed” Trini says bluntly and Kim’s never been happier to oblige in her life, Kim lays herself on the bed and can only watch as Trini slowly takes off her dress and picks up the champagne. She pours it slowly onto Kim’s stomach in one trickle, the coldness send shivers everywhere Kim’s could feel sensation but nothing could prepare her for Trini licking the champagne gently off her body. The weeks of tension between them finally paying off, explosive and mesmerising and Kim was so gone.

Kim threw her head back dramatically on the pillow and let out a breath  
“I can’t believe I just slept with Trini Gomez” Kim giggled, Trini sat up to rest on one arm and faced Kim  
“Easy fan girl” she teased  
“I’m sorry, actually I’m not sorry” Kim laughed  
“You are something Kimberly Hart” Trini says softly and kissing her on the cheek.  
“You say that to all the supporting acts you’ve slept with” Kim says cheekily  
“Hey I can get my security to kick you out you know” Trini torments her. Kim rolls so she can push Trini back on to her back and secure herself on top of her  
“This is new” Trini smirks her eyebrows raising  
“Proving that I can be the main act babe” Kim says confidently licking her lips as she pins Trini’s wrists by her side  
“Oh you are a fucking star” Trini sighs desperately wanting Kim in her grasp, to do anything to her.  
“I like it up here” Kim teases  
“Don’t get used to it princess” Trini warns jokingly  
“Oh how comes?” Kim questions  
“I’m gonna marry you” Trini teases as she deliberately rolls her hips upwards  
“Presumptuous” Kim pouts trying to hide a smile  
“We basically fucked on stage Kim, in lesbian world that means we already married” Trini laughs. Kim reached over and grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured it into Trini’s mouth and desperately kissed her to taste it.  
“You taste just like honey” Kim says soothingly, Trini rolls her eyes at Kim’s antics  
“Paraphrasing your own song lyrics on me Hart”  
“I could be doing something else” Kim whispers 

“I knew we would have the best after party” Trini said as she reached for Kim’s lips and captured them in her own.


End file.
